Back In Black
by TheRandomHero
Summary: The story is based on premiere of Season 9 however with a a very big twist using my massive imagintion in the clois world and thats all im giving away so you know you have to read it now!
1. Chapter 1

**BACK IN BLACK**

**Chapter 1**

The constant sound of dripping water was the first thing she could recall as she reluctantly opened her eyes which she regretted as the rush of pain hit her head.

Her vision was very much doubled over and after a couple of slow blinks she noticed the dustbins the half ripped posters of upcoming bands and then she noticed the smell.

She grunted annoyingly as she brought herself slowly to her feet trying to ignore the spinning in her cranium. She looked round and felt the familiar sense that she was in metropolis definitely due to the smell of unleaded petrol from the nearby highway at the end of the ally.

Then the reality of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks.

_What the hell was she doing in a back ally in Metropolis?_

She tried to recall her previous moments but it was drawing a blank all she could remember was picking up that weird ring and now she was here. She decided to run her own self diagnostic to confirm she was not loosing it.

_Ok, Ok lets go through this Name, Lois Lane, Age 25, Residence The Talon Smallville Cansus, Family General Sam Lane, Lucy Lane, Chloe Sullivan, Friends……Clark Kent._

The last part took longer to digest as the last time she had seen Smallville things had not ended well.

But either way her analysis confirmed that she wasn't loosing her mind and most importantly wasn't nuts, she just seemed to have a small case of short term memory loss which hopefully will end after a good night sleep.

She began to walk out the ally when the sound of smashing bottles stopped her tracks.

Two figures came from the shadows and stood in her way.

"Well, Well, Well…" The first figure said rather slurry probably due to the effects of alcohol Lois thought as the man continued.

"…Look what we have here"

"My, My little girl it looks like you have took a wrong turn tonight" the other male said

looking her head to toe. Lois of course knew his intentions and crossed her arms and stood defiantly.

"Well I guess that's how much satellite navigation is a bitch sometimes" she said preparing to walk pass them when a tight grip from the drunken assailant wrapped round her arm.

"We didn't say you could leave…" he said more of a statement than a request.

Lois noticed his friend had manoeuvred behind her and soon realised she was surrounded.

"Well I didn't say I told you so…but if you don't mind removing your hand before you loose it I would be grateful…"

The response was pure laughter and most importantly the grip on her arm never left and she concluded as her free arm and fist clenched.

"Don't say I didn't warn you"

Not a second past a right hook from Lois Lane hit hard into the creeps face sending him staggering backwards.

Knowing his friend was behind her ready to react to the current situation she quickly swung her long leg and connected with a round house kick to the guys jaw.

The second creep flinched back and hit the deck head first.

Lois crossed her arms and shook her head.

"When are you people ever going to learn…"

Before Lois could finish she felt herself being hit hard into her back which send her falling forward hard hitting the concrete head first.

The dizziness that had subsided not moments before had came back with vengeance as she heard muffled sounds which she slowly realized was laughter.

She slowly looked up to see the two back ally creeps approaching her as her senses were taking longer to reboot when she felt a rush of wind brush past her and she heard a voice in the background.

"You will stop what you are doing…Now!"

She looked up to see the creeps had turned to face the sound of the deep yet familiar male voice.

"Yeah and who the hell are you to tell us what to do?"

Another gust of wind brought shards of debris up into the air causing a small dust cloud which obscured her eyesight as she shut them tightly to avoid shards hitting her eyes.

There was a small commotion and she then heard the words from the unknown man which were more colder and direct.

"Who am I?….I'm The Blur…don't forget it"

She opened her eyes and saw that the creeps had been tied up in a lamppost and she quickly made out a figure just going round the corner.

She jumped up and rounded the corner as fast as she could and saw the tall man obscured in shadows when she shouted.

"Wait!!"

The man stopped momentarily still masked in darkness.

"The police are on there way Miss I suggest you wait here…"

"No wait don't you remember me it's me Lois…Lois Lane"

The figure remained stationary for a moment before his unemotional tone returned.

"I'm glad to see you are unhurt Miss Lane now if you will excuse me I have people to save."

Before he had even finished his sentence she had grabbed onto what she now realised was a long trench coat and began pulling him back as she spoke.

"I am not letting you run away from…"

She couldn't find words to finish her sentence as without realising she had pulled him into the light and what she saw she couldn't truly believe.

Dressed in a long black trench coat also she could see was a black tee-shirt with a symbol of a S surrounded by a crest. But that was only a mild concern when the only thing she cared about was what she was seeing which was his face.

She blinked as she did not believe what she was seeing but the distinguishing things she noticed were different was his eyes apart from the blackness that would explain the lack of sleep the brightness of the once full blue eyes he once had, had now gone and left with empty pupils void of emotion.

She opened her mouth to say the words as if confirmation to more importantly herself as he stood still staring at her.

"….Clark?"

Within a second she noticed his eyes tense and his voice replied with defiance.

"Clark Kent Is Dead"

And in a black blur he had left her grip once more.

It felt like an eternity that she stayed in that empty stance when the police sirens echoed around her and she was brought back to reality with one thing running through her head.

_What the hell is going on around here?_

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sound of computers confirmation beeps was the sound Chloe Sullivan had grown accustom to in the past month. It was the only thing she had grown accustom after the fateful day which took her whole life away.

Chloe sat as an empty shell looking at multiple screens with bio stats of her friends from right to left they read Bart Allen, Dinah Lance and most importantly Oliver Queen.

Ever since Jimmy's funeral which she tried not at all times to think about was the last time she had seen the 3 members of the justice league together now they were officially MIA.

Now with the help of AC and Victor Stone aka Aquaman & Cyborg respectively where trying to bring the Justice league back together.

She grabbed a cup and sipped the contents and grimaced at how cold it was.

She went to get up and go downstairs to get a refill when she realised she was not in the talon anymore she was in her new home…The Watchtower.

She sighed in annoyance at her blatant mind slip there was a alarm echoing around the room which she realised someone was coming up the lift to the top level.

She quickly acted fast and pressed the appropriate controls and the main computer bay of the watchtower quickly lowered into a secret compartment and from the outside looking in it looked more like a huge hall with a lot of work to be done to it.

She approached the large doorway and peeked the door open to see a familiar face.

"John Jones…I haven't seen you around in some time"

The former Martian Manhunter curtly nodded and spoke formally as usual.

"Good evening Miss Sullivan I am sorry to if I have disturbed you at this late hour but I believe I have found something you lost and wished to deliver her personally"

Chloe was taken aback for a moment.

"Wait What?"

He stepped to one side to reveal a tired looking brunette who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Lois…?" she said barely above the whisper.

Lois noticed her voice and immediately looked up and smiled.

"Hey cuz please tell me you have coffee in there because…"

The rest of Lois's sentence was muffled out by Chloe's tight hug as she held on as hard as she could.

"Oh my god I thought I lost you" Chloe said as the tears ran to her face.

"Me to last I heard you were running round the globe with some beastie boy what the hell was that all about" Lois said rubbing her baby cousins back.

"I guess my work here is done…" John said as he prepared to leave when Chloe immediately grabbed his hand.

"Thank you John…for bringing my cousin back to me" she said with a fresh tear in her eye.

"I just wanted to show you there is a light at the end of your tunnel…" He nodded and exited down the elevator.

Chloe looked at Lois for a moment and realised she was indeed the light.

Lois was immediately dragged by her arm into the main hall when she looked around at the huge domed room and just stood mouth agape till eventually she spoke.

"Jeez Chloe this sure as hell beats the talon I mean how the hell did you afford this place?"

Chloe slowly looked around and replied sombrely.

"Jimmy bought it for me as a wedding gift…I call it the watchtower"

Lois walked around and took the complex all in.

"Watchtower huh? Cool"

Chloe knew that this vain attempt at stalling was not doing either of them any good.

"LOIS!" She shouted which the brunette immediately reacted to.

"Were the hell have you been?" Chloe felt tears well up but they wouldn't come as she had cried to much the past weeks.

Lois looked out the huge glass window into the rising sun.

"I have no idea…"

Chloe came to her side and was about to reply when Lois continued.

"Detective Jones says that it is 3 weeks since I was last seen at the daily planet…I mean that makes no sense"

"Lois what was the last thing you remember before your blackout" Chloe said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Well…" Lois thought back and realized. "I was at the planet when Tess marches into the bullpen like a hydra demanding to know where I've hidden some orb…which I of course had no idea what she was talking about…a fight ensued…then there was that ring…"

Chloe immediately stepped in front of her and spoke trying not to be to obvious.

"A ring?"

"Yeah…I pick it up…there was a huge flash of light and boom…I'm here now"

Chloe deep down now understood that Lois had accidentally stumbled across the Legion ring that has the power of time travel.

"Wow…so you remember anything else?" Chloe said gripping her shoulders knowing that Lois could have knowledge of the future without knowing it.

"No…nothing much" Lois blunt response was and that was enough for Chloe to let it go as the small blonde moved to the kitchen area until Lois stopped her tracks.

"All though I do remember something that's just recently happened?"

Chloe turned around and smiled and spoke suprisingly.

"Oh…what's that?"

"Oh I don't know it may be nothing but just that you know…Clark Kent is The Red Blue Blur!!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sound of glass shattering was the first thing that was sounded after Lois unbelievable statement was sounded out across the watchtower.

Chloe quickly turned nervously and spoke as calm as she could.

"What? Clark, the Blur? What made you come up with that hypothesis?"

Lois folded her arms and for the first time in what felt like years, Lois Lane finally saw a flaw in Chloe Sullivan poker face the simple yet angelic smile of Chloe's but the rapid blinking was the sure give away.

"It kind of helps when he rescue's me and accidentally reveals his face and then blur's away without a sign of emotion…"

"Wait a minute you actually saw him!!" Chloe ignored Lois evidence and marched toward her which made Lois even more confused.

"It's like you haven't seen him for the time I've been MIA"

"That's because I haven't Lois!!" Chloe replied rather harshly.

"Chloe…" she equalled her cousins tone momentarily but quickly calmed herself and rested either hands on Chloe's.

"…when was the last time you have seen Clark?"

She felt her baby cousin's body go rigid at the question and noticed that a single tear fell down her cheek as she said only above a whisper.

"After the funeral…"

Lois felt her heart stop at that word and quickly images of friends and loved ones rushed through her mind, until she finally asked.

"Who's funeral Chlo?"

That's when Chloe's remaining strength left her and she collapsed into Lois's arms and cried under the sobs she could just about make it out.

"J…J…Jimmy's!!"

Lois felt a rush of pain hit her chest as she felt her own tears fell down her face as she slowly lowered her and Chloe on the floor and cradled her as all the sadness bleed out of Chloe through her tears.

After 20 minutes the sobs and cries had now been replaced with sniffs and sighs as Lois knew that it she had finally been able to clear her grief.

Lois and Chloe were now at the coffee table in the corner of the watchtower one hand of Lois's held tightly around her baby cousins as the other they used to drink there respected coffees.

"Chloe I'm so sorry I wasn't here…"

Chloe actually tried to smile as she replied.

"Its funny I don't think Jimmy is dead…"

Lois raised an eyebrow as Chloe concluded looking around the grand hall.

"…because he is alive through the watchtower and through me"

Lois stroked a thumb over Chloe's palm knowing the grieving process was settling in.

"Chloe…I know this is so difficult for you right now…"

"But you want to know about Metropolis's very own dark crusader" Chloe concluded.

"So you have seen him?" Lois immediately verbally pounced on.

"Lois…" Chloe emotionally exhausted tried to dodge the question tiredly once more until Lois gave her a get out clause.

"Chloe I am not asking you to reveal Clark's Secret if there isn't anymore secret left to reveal that I don't already now know…that is were me and Smallville will have our own little talk when that time comes…" Lois hesitated for a moment before she said with more emotion that she intended.

"…I'm just worried about him…I've never seen him so lifeless before"

Chloe manoeuvred her own hand on-top of her cousins as the role's reversed as she said openly.

"You really care about him…don't you?" Chloe said knowing that the "L" word Lois Lane would immediately decline. But when Lois stayed quiet she now knew for the first time how Lois Lane really was feeling about Clark Kent.

"Chlo…what was the last thing he said to you?"

"Clark Kent Is Dead" Chloe replied immediately remembering that fateful day like it happened only yesterday.

"Why on earth would he say something like that?" Lois asked while also shocked that Clark would say something that dark.

Chloe put both hands around her mug recalling her and Clark's last conversation.

"He blamed himself for Jimmy's death…that his human side and his emotions were more dangerous than…the power he possessed" Chloe hesitated in her conclusion knowing that this was Lois she was talking to.

"So that explains why he has gone all Dark Knight on us" Lois realized.

"Yeah…he has thrown away all his emotion and his humanity and all is left is The Blur…"

Lois thought strongly for a moment.

"Its not…" she said without thinking.

"What?"

"Chloe when I looked into his eyes and saw that Clark is still there…deep down through the façade I could see the pain and sorrow through those baby blues…"

"Well it doesn't matter what you saw…its doubtful you will see him again…he barely keeps in touch with Oliver and a couple of the other members of the league which I know you are aware of…"

Lois nodded as with knowing the true identity of Green Arrow she was also aware of the tabloid rumoured super hero team which she was privileged to know was known as The Justice League.

But that's when a thought popped into the intrepid reporters mind of how to get The Blur's attention.

"So…The Blur only wants to talk to other caped crusaders?"

Chloe nodded but then when she looked at the glint in her big cousin's eye she knew what was coming next as Lois spoke out.

"Chloe…I've got an idea"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Deep in the artic secluded in the deep trenches of snow the fortress of solitude shone brightly in the sunlight shining directly on top of it.

Inside the ice structure the lights were concentrated on one point as the crystal console shone as brightly as ever as Kal-El of krypton was accumulating the knowledge of krypton through this light of infinite wisdom.

Kal-El was concentrating as hard as he could as the rows upon rows of kryptonian symbols etched across his vision but his mind was loosing focus once more.

The light flickered out and the light faded the fortress return to its normal lighting.

Kal-El wiped his face in frustration as the voice of his father boomed across the great domain.

"My son it seems you are distracted"

He immediately rejected the claim.

"It is nothing father…"

Jor-El then spoke in a softer tone that Kal-El was getting a custom to this as he was beginning to act like his true father.

"Kal-El for the time you have spent in this fortress I am aware when something is troubling you…"

Kal-El let out a defeated sigh and finally+ admitted his troubles.

"Father…there is someone from my...humanity who has been missing for some time has returned."

It only took a moment before his father replied.

"You are talking about the reappearance of Lois Lane…"

Kal-El was shocked by Jor-El's intuitive thinking.

"How did you…" Kal-El went to ask but his biological father interrupted him.

"You may have tried to push aside your human emotions Kal-El…but the connection that you have with Lois Lane cannot be broken so easily…"

Crossing his arms defiantly trying to not let her name through of his now renforced judgment.

"I have no connection to anyone anymore…I am fulfilling the task that you set out for me"

Kal-el wasn't expecting the reply from his father but it came and hit his core hard.

"My son…I am very proud of the great progress you have made to fulfill your destiny…however your faith in humans is one of your greatest strengths as well…they can be a great people Kal-El, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show them the way...this is why I have sent them you…my only son"

Kal-El took those words in but felt like they were meant for someone else.

"…And Lois Lane…what is her purpose?" Kal-El finally replying with no hint of emotion although deep inside he could feel his humanity clawing at the edge of his heart begging to be let out.

"Kal-El your destiny is streched far and wide and you will face many challenges along the way…but Lois Lane is a intergral part of your destiny and you cannot let yourself ignore that…"

"Jor-El…" now banashing the father figure momenteraly as he said with a raised tone "…my humanity is my greatest weakness the more I have become attached to humans in the more danger they would become…I cannot and willnot allow myself to become that person again and risk the lives of this planet"

Jor-El took a few longer moments to reply but then replied with his own raised tone.

"Then until you can regain the ideals I have tried to set for you…"

A light quickly surrounded Kal-El which restricted his movement as Jor-El concluded.

"…you leave me no choice"

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

With a flash of light Kal-El had reappeared in a deserted street which he realized immediately from his patrols was Metropolis industrial estate.

Clark checked himself over realizing initially realizing his appearance and attire which was still in his black trench coat and t-shirt with the house of El symbol imbedded in the centre was still there.

Then what has my father done his thoughts pondered.

However his thoughts were quickly interrupted by a smash of glass and approaching footsteps.

He then looked up to see 4 approaching hooded figures approaching with bottles in hand and aggressive postures in tow.

"Just who the hell do you think you are coming onto are land…this is private property" the leader of the group said.

Kal-El recognised the markings on there clothes and realized they were part of the westvale gang, a local group of theirs, drug dealers and a menace to the streets of Metropolis.

"The streets of metropolis are not yours to claim" Kal-El replied standing defiantly.

The gang laughter was there reply as he noticed one of the gang members pick up a lead pipe smacking it against his hand as he spoke in the mist of laughter.

"And who says that, a guy who looks like he seen to many matrix movies?"

Kal-El sighed annoyingly and took a step forward of his own.

"I don't want to hurt you…"

The gangs laughter soon subsided and the 4 thugs took there step forward and replied coldly.

"Well…I can't hold out that promise"

Not a moment past and the leaders fist headed right for Kal-El's face and what happened next shocked the Kryptonian.

The fist impacted his jaw and the first sensation he felt was a shot of pain and then dizziness as he stumbled backwards.

Kal-El shook his head to shake off the cobwebs not quite understanding the implications as another thug went to attack him. He tried to enter superspeed and nothing happened as the attacker hit him hard in the chest sending him falling to his knees feeling the pain of a broken rib.

Then it the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Jor-El had taken away his powers…_

The reality of the situation returned as the gang laughed as they were enjoying teaching him a lesson.

"You had enough?" The leader said crouching down and grabbing Kal-El's hair when a rush of anger filled his kryptonian blood before he could control himself.

"Not even started yet" Kal-El then thrusted his fist upwards hitting the leader with a destructive uppercut sending him off his feet and onto the ground hard.

The remaining 3 then combined quickly and attacked but Kal-El with the training of kryptonian combat with or without powers was ready for them.

The first attacker launched a fist which he quickly blocked and returned with his own with accurate precision sending his enemy falling to the ground holding his nose.

The next launched a high kick which Kal-El grabbed his oncoming leg and swung as hard as his un-powered strength would allow him which was still considerably far as the enemy skidded and crashed into a post-box sending mail everywhere.

The last attacker grabbed him from behind and bear hugged him squeezing his injured ribs, Kal-El also noticed the first of the three attackers running at him also.

With quick thinking just as the guy was going to hit him hard again he jumped still in the grapple of the third attacker and thrusted his two feet forward and caught the guy head on instantly seeing stars and falling to the floor unconscious.

Momentarily Kal-El noticed the grip on his ribs weaken as the attacker holding him flinched noticing his fallen comrade and with all of his remaining strength sent 3 deadly elbows into his face breaking the hold and finished off Kal-El hit him hard with a round house kick.

Kal-El held his ribs as he looked over the carnage that had occurred.

He knew he had to make his way back to the Smallville to the caves and figure out why his biological father had done this.

Then he felt a massive shock of pain from his back as he once more stumbled to his knees as he let out a cry of agony as the he held his back trying to turn around.

Then he saw with a lead pipe in hand the leader of the pack with a blood trickling from his nose with deadly glare in his eyes he once more swung the pipe hitting Kal-El directly across the face sending him spiralling face first onto the concrete floor.

"Now you're going to pay your trespassing…with your life" raising the pipe over Kal-El's unconscious body.

But then he heard a sound of something metallic wrapping round a nearby lamppost and not a moment passed he looked behind him and saw a black figure heading straight forward and noticed the entrails of a high heeled boot hitting him directly in the face before he blacked out.

The figure landed on the floor and retracted the rope into the device as they stepped into the light.

For anyone watching for the first time the figure was definitely female, she wore a tight fitting leather suit with a matching black leather cape, but the mask covering her eyes and alluring red lipstick not to mention the curves that were shown nicely in her outfit were the distinctive attributes.

But to people who had witnessed a brief save or to on a couple of days of debuting in the streets of metropolis, Lois Lane had reignited her alter-ego known as Stiletto.

Stiletto retracted her grapple hook and smiled at the contraption.

"Wow who would have thought a birthday present from Ollie would finally come in handy now all I need to get is a stilettorang and I've got a cool ass utility belt"

She then looked around at the unconscious bodies on the floor and then round the surrounding rooftops and was surprised.

"Were the hell is he…I barely got here in time and you are normally hear well in advance." She spoke to herself knowing she just got here to see that creep nearly turn that unconscious guy into road kill.

Stiletto jumped feeling stupid knowing the role of the superhero is to check on the injured. She checked on the gang members and all were out cold she then approached the victim of the brutal assault and feared the worse as he lay face first on the floor and hadn't moved at all as his long trench coat lay over most of his head.

She kneeled down and began turning the guy around and as his face became apparent she felt a sharp intake of breath and fell to her knee's and immediately shouted panicky.

"Clark…CLARK!!" she shouted touching his face feeling tears falling from her face seeing the bruises and cuts from the impact of the pipe which she couldn't understand why but she didn't care as he lay there.

But as if by instinct the contact of her skin on his face he leant into her hand and his eyes slowly opened there eyes locked onto each other as his voice said barely above a whisper.

"L…L…Lois…" and his eyes closed again as he fell unconscious once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

His eyes felt so heavy he didn't have the strength to open them for some time he felt himself being moved somewhere but the pain in his head caused him to remained in a semi conscious state but he could still hear her voice repeating in his ears every so often.

"_You're going to be fine Clark…"_ Lois shaky voice would be there to reassure him.

What felt like an eternity had passed, he finally managed to open his eyes to a blinding light which he quickly closed his eyes once more but after a few attempts of opening his eyes once more, the light dimmed and his focus began to return.

He went to move but the riving pain in his head forced him to stop any attempt to continue so.

He moved his eyes slowly around and felt the familiar surroundings of Lois apartment all around him as he realised he was on Lois's bed.

Kal-El tried everything to not smell the alluring smell of jasmine on the pillows were Lois's hair had lay but it was enough to make the pain in his head go away for a brief moment.

He could faintly hear voices on the other side of the door but he went to concentrate further with super hearing but again nothing happened and apparently from his current immobile and hurting state his powers had not been returned to him.

Outside Lois and Chloe were in a very heated argument over the current predicament.

"Chloe…he needs medical help he could be dieing for all we know…" Lois said with utmost concern.

"Lois you know as well as I do that a hospital is not the ideal place for Clark right now…" Chloe replied seeing the distant sign of red around her cousins and knew Lois was more than just worried.

Footsteps came from behind them and turned to see Oliver Queen approaching them putting his cell phone away as he spoke.

"I just spoke with Dr Hamilton he is on his way, if anyone knows what's happened to Clark Emil will" he concluded by rubbing his head and Lois immediately rounded on him.

"Hangovers a bitch aint it Ollie…"

Lois recalled the moment after she had found Clark unconscious in the street.

"_L..L..Lois" as Clark eyes closed once more._

_Lois immediately checked his pulse and she let out a sigh of relief when she found a strong beat echoing through her finger tips._

_She reacted quickly and delved into her pouch on her belt and found her cell phone._

_She quickly dialled the first number that came to mind._

_After a few rings the receiver picked up with loud music playing in the background._

"_Hello this is the house of love, this is the captain speaking…" _

"_Oliver?" Lois had to reiterate to make sure she dialled correctly._

"_Oh hey Lois…just the girl I was thinking about…" he paused with a huge belch and Lois realised the implications as she had been accustomed to that belch a long time ago._

"_Ollie…are you drunk?" Lois said quite annoyed at the fact that it wasn't really that late yet._

"_No…I'm just having a social drink…" Lois could here a couple of girls giggling in the background._

"_A very social drink…" he concluded with a half felt laugh._

"_Oliver, listen to me…" Lois was getting ajitated still looking down at a unconscious and battered Clark Kent._

"_You know what Lois …" Oliver began a little serious but she could blatantly here the slurring in his voice._

"_I should've listened to you along time ago…then maybe you and I would have be having this conversation between the sheets…"_

_Lois felt her temperature begin to rise as Oliver finally concluded._

"…_you know maybe you could come round tonight and…"_

"_OLIVER!!!" Lois screamed down her phone._

"_Ok…my ear now has a concussion"_

"_Oliver…Clark is hurt…"_

_Oliver's tone immediately spoke out annoyingly._

"_Oh what's wrong with the boyscout now…Lana come back and left for the millionth time and now he is moping in his loft… give me a break…"_

_Lois finally snapped_

"_NO AS IN HE IS HURT UNCONSIOUS BRUISED BLOODY..."_

_Oliver paused for a moment until he replied._

"_But he can't be hurt he is in…" _

_Lois heard immediately put on the breaks on his verbal's until Lois concluded for him._

"_Indestructible…"_

"_Exactly…Wait What?"_

"_Oliver…I know Clark is the blur and I don't want to get into it right now all I want is to get Clark to safety and you need to put down the drink and think about people other than yourself right now…"_

_A long pause came from the end of the line and the loud music stopped and Oliver's calmer tone came back on the line._

"_Were are you?"_

Lois appreciated Oliver's help but she felt like he needed the help also but now she only had her heart set to help one person now as she glanced at her bedroom door.

Chloe noticed Lois glanced to the door and knew where her cousin wanted to be as she approached Oliver and after a couple of tense seconds of glaring at each other as the previous months events had created a rift between them, Chloe finally broke the ice.

"Lets go down stairs and see if we can give that hangover a much needed rest bite…"

Oliver slowly nodded and followed behind Chloe and left the apartment.

Lois looked once more at the door that stood between her and Clark and hesitantly had hold of the handle taking a deep breath she turned the handle and opened the door.

Kal-El felt the door slowly creak open as he slowly moved his head to see her walk in the door quietly but then she of immediately noticed that he was staring at her and spoke out relieved.

"Your awake…" she quickly closed the distance and climbed on the other side of the bed and wrapped her arms around him and lay her head on top of his chest and closed her eyes.

Kal-El didn't know what to do as she lay across his chest but he didn't know why he just wrapped his arms around her as his fingers slowly trailed her back which she didn't mind at all as she whispered in his chest.

"Don't do that to me again Clark…"

That's when the whole situation came back to Kal-El as he slowly released her and she was shocked and disappointed as he was trying to get up.

"Clark what are you doing?"

Kal-El looked directly at her.

"Stop calling me that!!" he spoke rather harshly.

Lois blinked a few times as she watched him slowly get up holding his ribs as he walked to the window.

Kal-El looked outside and realised he was indeed back in Smallville conveniently back where he needed to be to access the caves to return to the fortress to find out what Jor-El had done to him but not before Lois came up behind him and replied.

"Well how about I call you…The Blur?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He hadn't faced fear truly in the weeks that he had given up on his humanity, but Lois last question had sent chills down his spine as he slowly turned to face her.

"What makes you think I'm the blur?" he tried to pass off evasively but Lois pondered put a finger to her chin.

"Hmmm let me think…you dress like the blur, you have the symbol of the blur am I missing something…OH YEAH YOU FRICKING BLURRED AWAY RIGHT INFRONT OF ME!!…"

He remained silent knowing that it's best to let Lois vent out all of her anger before he could respond as she stepped closer.

"But you know what after all that revelation what really hurts me is that while I have been gone in god knows whatever rollercoaster I have been on for the past 3 weeks…" she takes a breath and then steps closer and stares right in his tired bloodshot eyes and then she continued more softly yet still with a hint of anger.

"…you of all people, the one person I trust with my whole life…decides to leave my cousin your BEST FRIEND having to face the grief of the loss of her husband all on her own…I mean please try and explain what went through that thick skull of yours when you decided to let everyone you care about alone?"

He remained silent for to her felt like eternity until he went to speak but hesitated and the darkness around his eyes returned and he turned once more to the window looking out into the night.

"I appreciate what you have done for me Miss Lane but I must find out why I have lost my powers otherwise the city is defenceless…"

Lois then manoeuvred herself back in his vision in front of the window which he tried to ignore but she spoke more hurt than anything.

"Miss Lane…is that all I am to you now?"

His lips tensed momentarily but his eyes still faced out of her glare when she finally grabbed his face with both of her hands and shoved his face to face hers and shouted.

"LOOK AT ME!!" she could feel him trying to fight her gaze but in his weaken state he couldn't fight her hardened grip.

"What has happened to you Clark??"

He finally grabbed her hands and slowly removed them from his and said with gritted teeth.

"I am Kal-El of Krypton and I am trying to fulfil my destiny…but you are holding me back!!"

Lois blinked a few times and after he released her hands she did something very unexpected from Kal-El's point of view as her fist hit him hard on his cheek and the last thing he remembered was hitting the ground…once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The sun finally rose as the sunlight stretched into the living room of the talon apartment where Lois sat at the table with a steaming mug of coffee watching the vapours exit from the hot liquid.

Clark, or should she say Kal-El was still out cold from the punch she had delivered him and after manoeuvring him onto the bed she had watched him for over an hour watching him sleep or unconscious state and still had the question running through her mind after a night of know sleep on her behalf.

_Why did she hit him?_

She still couldn't understand why she did it she had had spats and fall outs with Clark before but nothing had reverted to her hitting him with an intention to cause pain.

The final words that he said to her still rang through her ears.

"…_your holding me back!!"_

In that moment she felt verbally slapped across his face that after 5 years of friendship that's all that he had to say to her and in that moment she needed to retaliate.

She also hated herself that after a night of tossing and turning she had taken this so personally that she would be outraged that much by his outburst.

But as she glanced at the door to the bedroom the question still remained.

_Would her Smallville ever come back?_

Before she had chance to think anymore her baby cousin came through the front door and Lois immediately asked.

"Has the results came through from Dr Hamilton yet?" remembering that Emil came through the night and was surprised he could actually take blood from Clark without the syringes breaking on contact.

Chloe sadly shook her head to Lois's immediate disappointment as she returned once more to staring at her coffee.

The smaller cousin walked to the opposite side of the table and sighed as she looked at the brunette and spoke softly.

"Lo…you look exhausted…did you get any sleep last night?"

Lois slowly shook her head and once more glanced at the door hoping he would come out his cheery dorky self once more but the door remained closed.

Chloe watched the slow glances toward the door and felt so sorry for her knowing the events that transpired over night.

"How did the events go over with a certain blond billionaire?" Lois said trying to hide her fatigue.

Chloe sighed knowing Lois was brushing her off but thought best not to irritate her but entertain her question.

"Well…it seems there are two guys in are lives have the same issue…guilt"

Lois looked over to her waiting for her to explain which Chloe did.

"Oliver maybe not as lost as Clark is…but he still partly blames himself for…Jimmy's death" the conclusion took a little longer to say.

Lois put a reassuring hand over hers as they sat in silence for a moment when Chloe saw hanging her head trying to hide her face but the she put her hand under her chin and saw Lois had a couple of tears falling from her face.

"Hey…" she spoke soothingly as she came from round the desk and kneeled in front of Lois holding her hand once more.

"…what's wrong?"

Lois looked at the bedroom door once more and her lip quivered as she looked back at her cousin.

"I'm scared Chloe…"

The small blonde watched as the tears become more apparent as Lois was trying everything to hold in but she slowly concluded.

"…I'm loosing him Chlo" Lois said as she began to weep as Chloe immediately took her and shushed Lois in her arms as the brunette spoke over shoulder.

"I can't loose him…"

On the otherside of Lois bedroom door Kal-El had heard everything that was said as he had to literately put his ear to the door.

"_I can't loose him"_

Kal-El felt a lump form in his throat as he heard her cry he slid down on the otherside of the door and sat in silence as he heard her weep.

That's when he felt it, the uneasy feeling in his stomach and it wasn't the physical injuries that were the cause. It was the thought of making Lois Lane cry which made his insides hurt.

Kal-El quickly shook it off and tried to fight on the feeling but there it still remained.

He needed to get back to the mission at hand but that briefest of moments he actually forgot what it was until he remembered and sat up and planned ahead.

After 5 minutes of comforting Lois, Chloe thought best to check on Clark while Lois composed herself.

Lois was swilling her face in the bathroom when she heard.

"LOIS!!"

She ran out of the bathroom to Chloe's alarming shout for help.

She stood by Chloe by the entrance to the bedroom and looked around and most importantly to the open window that led down to the fire escape and said in defeat.

"He's gone..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Emil Hamilton had slowly opened the talon apartment door to hear raised voice's.

"I shouldn't have left him alone…"

"Lois you couldn't of known that he would run away…he was barely able to walk last night"

"I should of known that his ever so frequent stubbornness would find away to escape"

"Lois he wasn't are prisoner…"

"I KNOW THAT!!"

Dr Hamilton coughed uncomfortably to grab the two bickering cousins attention.

"Dr Hamilton…" Chloe said thankfully as he walked into the room and smiled.

"Please…Call me Emil"

Lois noticed a folder in his hand and forgone the greeting and stepped forward immediately asked.

"Are those Clark's test results?"

Emil noticed the urgency in her voice and slowly nodded and confirmed his results.

"Of course in Clark's unique condition…running tests to confirm his current condition are difficult as they are…"

Emil opened his folder to reread his hypothesis.

"…However after a previous examination Clark allowed be to conduct on him a month ago I can confirm even in his present condition he is still Kryptonian…"

"Wait a minute…" Lois said holding her hands up to stop him.

"…What is with all this Krypton, Kryptonian your making Clark sound out of this world…"

Chloe went to intervene but Emil lit the firework before she could.

"…I thought you knew?"

Lois blinked a few times and slowly spoke.

"I need a drink…"

She headed for the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of southern comfort when Chloe who knew that Clark's other half of his secret had now been revealed to her big cousin spoke alarmingly.

"Lois…its 9 in the morning"

Lois stern look at her baby cousin as she poured the whiskey into the small glass and downed it in one and with a deep sigh she returned to the table through the disbelieving eyes of Chloe and Emil.

"Ok…where were we?" Lois said with a deep sigh entering back into the conversation.

Emil looked to Chloe for guidance but the blond knew that whatever Lois now knew in more detail she will get the brunt of later the fact of the matter was that Clark was the priority now and that's all that mattered.

Emil adjusted his glasses as he continued.

"Well…as I was saying Clark's polygraph confirms that his vitals still indicate the kryptonian cells are still there in his bloodstream as they are suppose to be…but it seems they are…dormant"

"…Dormant?" Chloe said with surprised.

"Yes Chloe it is as if his powers are being restricted or hidden deep within him that he seems he cannot access"

Chloe thought back of 3 years back when similar circumstances taken place.

"There was a time Clark…had his powers stripped by Jor-El due to his disregard to his biological fathers wishes to embrace his destiny but he had become human…"

Lois just shook her head not understanding the information being passed between the conferring duo.

"But whatever has happened Clark does have the power…he just has know way to use it"

Emil then looked to the door where he last examined Clark and then started to head to the doorway.

"I think I will take some more blood and see if his status has changed any."

Chloe then spoke to him on his way to Lois room.

"You may be in for a disappointment"

Emil entered the room and after 2 seconds returned to the living room.

"Erm...were is Clark?"

Lois then abruptly re-entered the conversation.

"He's gone Sherlock…"

"Can I ask were?"

"Well judging by the open window in my bedroom…I'm pretty shore he is not using the can!!"

"Lois!!" Chloe quickly scolded her for venting her frustrations on the innocent Emil.

Lois quickly turned toward Emil and sighed out.

"I'm sorry ok?"

Emil half grinned and nodded reassuringly he knew that Lois was more worried about Clark than anyone and even he could tell the reason why even though she herself couldn't.

"Well it seems ladies are first order of business is to locate Clark and find out what has happened to him…do we have any idea where that may be?"

Chloe was the first to hypothesize.

"I guess he will try and be fulfilling his duties as the blur with or without powers…I guess are search could start at the watchtower and check our leads there."

Emil nodded when Lois then concluded.

"Yeah you guys try there I want to follow my own lead…"

Chloe immediately interjected.

"You sure you don't need us…"

The brunette shook her head in reply.

"No Chlo…I'm just going to follow my gut"

What Chloe and Emil didn't realise was as they left for the watchtower Lois had kind of told a little white lie as it was not her gut she was following.

It was her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

He had never felt desperate before but without his powers his ability to search for the key for the entrance to the kawatche caves was imperative to returning to the fortress and figuring out his unfathomable situation.

In a burst of anger he thrusted the contents of his table in the barn balcony on the ground.

He realised there was a small yelp of fear from behind him when he turned around he noticed Shelby whining at his sudden outburst.

"Come here girl…" he knelt down and the dog immediately replied and sat beside him as he stroked behind her ear which he remembered she loved.

He then looked at Shelby and said softly.

"I need you to help me find the key Shelby…can you help me find my key"

The dog quickly scurried off down the stairs and out the barn. Kal-El thought nothing of it and continued to search the attic looking for the fortress key.

A minute past and his faithful companion returned and noticed immediately that Shelby had something in his mouth.

Kal-El knelt down once more.

"What you got there Shelby…the key?"

He held out his hands and the dog approached and dropped the item in his grasp.

He turned the item over to reveal what Shelby had retrieved.

His breath hitched in his chest as he saw her face embedded in the photo frame in his hands.

The feelings that threatened to surface before immediately returned to the forefront of his mind as he looked deep into her hazel eyes.

_Maybe Shelby is right after all…_

He tried to shake off his subconscious but it was now a beacon that could not be extinguished.

_Maybe the key has been right in front of you this hold time…_

He could hear the remnants of Clark Kent clawing the way to his surface.

"I am Kal-El of Krypton…I am Kal-El of Krypton…"

_You are nothing without her…_

He sat there for a moment as he truly had no response to the last statement.

"Clark?"

Without his super hearing he did not feel her presence to the very last minute as Lois walked up the stairs.

Lois looked at the mess that had been made across the floor and back to the kneeling form of Clark on the ground with Shelby standing guard but when seeing Lois he immediately went to her side and licked her hand which she gave a reassuring scratch behind the dog's ear.

"Hey Shel…"

Kal-El watched the interaction and the kindness in her expression as Shelby's tail whipped happily.

It was when Lois eyes met his was when the feelings from before intensified as she was standing before him.

He was actually speechless he didn't know what to say to her.

She now knelt down next to Shelby her eyes still focused on him as she spoke calmly.

"I don't know why…but I knew you were here…it was like this voice inside me told me that of all the places you would go…here you would be"

It took a moment but the words left his mouth before he could realised the implications.

"I'm sorry I left…"

Lois was surprised by the sudden apology when it took her a moment to puzzle together a reply.

"Erm…Its ok…we were worried about you…"

But her heart quivered and she concluded without thinking.

"…I was worried about you…"

Kal-El felt his heart beat quicken and decided to carry on with the task at hand as he continued looking through the attic.

"What are you looking for?" Lois said after observing him for a moment.

Kal-El momentarily stopped as he saw the book that he was relieved to see as he opened it and there was the hexagonal disc that he hoped could solve all the problems but he noticed Lois still awaiting his answer.

"This disc…" holding it up in front of her as he concluded "…could be the key to restoring my powers"

Before he knew it Lois had snatched the disc from his grasp and studied it thoroughly for a moment.

"Wow it looks like a nifty paperweight to me…"

But before the both of them knew it the moment the key touched Lois fingertips it began to glow as a huge light enveloped Lois.

"Lois!!"

Kal-El went to reach out toward her but as he did she vanished into thin air.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The last thing she remembered was seeing the alarm on Clark's face as he attempted to reach out to her and with a flash of light he had once more vanished from her life.

After the light had faded she had realised she was no longer in the barn of the Kent Farm.

As far as her eyes could now see were beautiful shaped crystals that stretched high into the sky.

_Why do I feel like I've been here before?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice that echoed loudly around her.

"Welcome…Lois Lane"

She didn't try to show fear at the sudden introduction but the fact that she couldn't put a face to the voice did make her uneasy.

"Who are you…how do you know my name?"

It took a moment but the voice returned once more.

"I am Jor-El of Krypton…the remnants of my being is part of this fortress you see before you…"

She remembered Chloe mentioning someone named Jor-El in the talon earlier but Jor-El quickly concluded.

"…as for you Lois Lane…I know of your existence due to your close proximity to my son?"

Lois finally put two and two together by replying quickly.

"Clark?"

"I see you still call him by his human name…" Jor-El spoke slightly lower Lois noticed a hint of annoyance at the end, but Lois was not backing down now.

"That's because that is who he is…not some unemotional Keano Reeves wannabe who gave up on his humanity to become a saviour 24/7" she said sharply.

Jor-El took a moment to respond but once he did he spoke more softly.

"I did not ask Kal-El to give up his humanity…that was a choice he made alone"

"Don't give me that crap!!" Lois shouted.

"I am not accustom to human profanity…" Jor-El exclaimed.

Lois took a deep breath now realising that she was arguing with a voice in a crystal castle.

"Listen…Clark would not choose to give up on everyone just like that…I mean he is too good to do something like that"

"I do agree Miss Lane…"

Lois blinked a couple of times before she actually realized she heard right.

"…you do?"

"Yes…Kal-El has a common issue with the human emotion known as…guilt"

Lois actually chuckled as she responded.

"Tell me something I don't know…" Lois said as she decided to sit on a nearby pillar awaiting Clark's seem to be biological father to respond which he did.

"…The events of Doomsday & the death of Henry James Olsen has left Kal-El shifting all the blame toward himself…he believes with the powers he possesses he should have saved them and with the distraction of his humanity is his main obstacle."

Lois didn't exactly know what Doomsday was however Jimmy's death and Clark's extreme powerful habit to blame himself, realisation hit her like a brick wall.

"Oh Clark…" she said sadly as she realised now why he would think he would blame himself.

"Kal-El needs to be reminded that his humanity and his faith in humans is the key to make him the hero that this world needs…"

Lois knew the way she had left him in the barn it would take a miracle for her Smallville to come back.

"How do we do that?" she finally asked.

The fortress remained silent for a few seconds when Jor-El finally replied.

"It lies solely on you…Lois Lane"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Meanwhile in the centre of Metropolis the watchtower full computer power was at full work locating Clark.

Emil was on the main screen checking for recent crime related instances but with no sighting or sign of any "Blur Interference".

Chloe on the other hand was using what remained of the Justice League to get assistance as well.

"Well let me know if you here anything Victor…Keep in touch" she closed her cell phone to let Cyborg get to work in the cybernetic underground to find any leads.

She was frustrated as Oliver was still not taking any action regarding the Justice League and with Dinah and Bart also out of action the hero numbers were cut thin now with the inclusion of Clark.

"Anything Emil?" she said across the large projected screen on the table as he sighed in defeat.

"That counts 34 police reports filed in 2 hours and no sign of Clark being involved in any…"

Chloe rubbed her eyes and looked once more at the screen.

"Then were the hell is he…"

"I'm right here…"

Emil and Chloe looked up to see the man in question still wearing the Black Blur costume at the doorway immediately walking towards them.

"Clark!! Were have you been?" Chloe said relieved that he was here in one peace but he immediately replied with a tone of urgency.

"It doesn't matter…all that matters, is what has happened to her…"

Chloe inwardly had a glimmer of hope as he did not correct her when he called her by his human name but then realised the end of his sentence.

"Wait…Her…Who?" Chloe quickly asked watching as he quickly adapted to the screen on the table and mapped out a schismatic of Smallville.

He finally spoke keeping his eyes determinedly locked on the screen.

"Lois"

"Lois!" Chloe now speaking alarmed as she grabbed his sleeves and demanded him to continue.

"I was at the farm…" Clark began but his words etched with worry. "…I was searching for the fortress key…then Lois was there…I…I…found the key but she swiped it out of my grasp…next thing I know she vanished right in front of my eyes."

He then concluded by banging hard on the table.

Chloe came to his side and put a reassuring hand across his shoulder which she expected him to decline but he didn't as his tense breathing subsided and soothed.

"Its ok Clark it's not your fault…none of this is your fault"

There was more underlining in the sentence that she said and he knew it.

"I have a feeling were Lois has gone…"

Chloe thought for a moment but when she thought about the key and its origin she put two and two together.

"…The Fortress!!"

"I need to get up there and make sure she is safe…" he quickly decided, but Chloe quickly interjected with the obvious statement.

"Clark!! You still don't have your powers…you can't super speed your way up there…remember?"

He did remember and just sighed in defeat.

That is when Emil finally re-entered the conversation holding his cell phone aloft.

"Oliver Queen may be still licking his alcoholic wounds…I however have been granted access to his funds…which include his private jet."

Emil noticed the Kryptonian immediately rise up with renewed vigour and immediately replied.

"When do we leave?"

Emil could sense his urgency and with Chloe looking as worried he knew that there was no time to waste.

"I can have it fuelled within the hour…"

The man of steel nodded and confirmed.

"Prepare the Jet…I will prepare myself…"

As he headed for the doorway Emil then quickly concluded with a important question.

"Who should I say is boarding…"

He looked to Emil then to Chloe and for a few seconds remained silent then his thoughts drifted to Lois and his determination was fuelled once more as he also concluded.

"Tell them…Emil Hamilton…Chloe Sullivan…and…….Clark Kent"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The roars of incoming and outgoing planes from Metropolis airport was only a proportion of the evidence at how busy the capital city was.

However on a private business runway, the queen jet was humming quietly awaiting the remaining passenger to arrive.

Chloe was busy readying her laptop with satellite uplink with the jet as Emil was having one final pre flight check with the captain in the cockpit.

Chloe was applying the finishing touches to her computer when she heard movement from the stairs as someone was coming up to the latchway entrance.

As he walked in all she could do was smile as there stood Clark Kent the black robes gone and what replaced them was the traditional red coat and blue shirt and jeans.

"It's nice to see you back in primary colours…"

Clark then let out the rare unseen for months Kent smile as he said no words but as he walked past her seat he gently brushed her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze and that's when she knew that everything was beginning to fall back in place with her life.

Emil then came from the cockpit and saw that Clark had indeed arrived as he promised.

"I see we are all here and accounted for" he smiled as he took his seat as the cockpit was beginning to close when a hand caught the door and it reopened.

Clark stood up when the owner of the plane made his way into the cabin and to Chloe's relief he was not drunk.

"Sorry to barge in on this epic voyage…but I thought you wouldn't mind a plus one on your trip."

Oliver then noticed Clark and walked to him and gently nodded.

"Clark…"

Clark returned the gesture and replied.

"Oliver…"

Chloe then interrupted the tension between the two by declaring.

"I hate to interrupt your manly grunts of affection but we have my cousin to rescue…"

Clark and Oliver took there respected seats as Chloe continued with eagerness.

"…next stop, Alaska"

Clark heard those words and all he could think of was.

_Next Stop…Lois_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Clark noticed the frost in the passenger window that they were nearing there destination after a long flight.

Chloe came and sat in front of him as Emil and Oliver were busy discussing Queen Industries business.

"You've been quiet all flight…you ok?"

Clark smiled but unconvincingly stated.

"Just thinking…"

Chloe could tell immediately what about and her voice broke out before her brain could tell her to stop.

"…about Lois?"

She knew she was right as he didn't reply but also the flush of red in his cheeks as if he had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"Listen…you can start with the denial lecture all you want…but Lois Lane and Clark Kent have been dancing around a certain subject for the past 2 years now and I think its time you both finally step up and do the tango…"

"What subject are you talking about?" Clark said still looking into the window.

Chloe smiled knowing that her reply would get his attention.

"Let me give you a hint…its starts with L and sounds live Dove…"

Clark immediately looked at her and she nodded with sarcasm.

"Like I've said many times before…it's that obvious"

Clark then finally looked at her with conflicted eyes and sighed as he slumped in his seat.

"How can you be so shore though Chloe?"

"Clark…" Chloe began once more. "…I am your best friend and I always will be but even your BFF couldn't get through to you for 3 weeks…but when Lois Lane returns into your life you finally snapped back and here you are now…"

Clark looked at her once more as she concluded.

"Friendship is special…but Love conquers all"

As she finished the plane then slowly jittered as the captain of the flight came on the speakers.

"We seemed to be picking up some mild turbulence…advise you take your seats and put on your seatbelts…"

Another shudder of the jet as it was beginning to shake with a little more force.

Emil was the first to react in confusion.

"Turbulence in the north pole…now that is something very rare"

The Jet then rocked to the right more violently as the Oliver then said annoyingly.

"Yeah this is not helping my hangover…"

Clark felt very suspicious why sudden turbulence was in affect when he then spoke out as the plane was now shuddering continuously.

"How far are we to land?"

Chloe shouted as the noise from the strain of the plane was now evident.

"About 1 hours to the landing sight near the Fortress…"

The pilot then came over the speaker once more alarmed than before.

"Mr Queen the turbulence is to strong I think we need to abort…"

Clark then realised what this could be.

"Chloe…I don't think this turbulence?"

The blond quickly put two and two together.

"Jor-El?"

Clark nodded as the plane took another hard jolt as a spark from a ceiling light blew out under the pressure.

"Ok that's it…" Oliver said as he quickly got out of his seat and to the speaker on his table and pressed it.

"Captain Edwards…bring us about…abort mission"

Clark immediately got of his seat to Chloe's tried to stop him but he came up behind Oliver and said with extreme urgency.

"We can't leave…What about Lois?"

"We can't save her if we are ripped apart like tin foil…"

"Oliver its not turbulence…Its my father the Fortress defences must be up but normally they don't activate when my proximity is near but without my powers it must think I'm human…"

"Well it seems like daddy doesn't want you here Clark so I am turning this ship around before we all die…and encase you have forgotten that actually includes you as well!!"

Clark felt the ship start a deep port turn and he grabbed Oliver by the collar and was now pleading.

"Oliver I am not leaving without her…"

"Clark how do you even know she is there!!"

"I just know!!"

Oliver now looked at him sternly as the lights around the cabin flickered.

"Get your hands off me…and sit d…"

Before he could finish the Jet lurched forward as Clark and Oliver without the protection of seatbelts were flung forward Oliver hitting the outstretched table and Clark fortunately hitting the softness of a spare passenger seat.

"Oliver!!" Chloe shouted as she saw he had taken a big bang to his head.

Emil carefully released his seatbelt and quickly grabbed Oliver and put him on the seat Clark was sitting originally and strapped him in along with himself alongside as he checked him over.

"He is alright he has a concussion we need to get him to a medical facility nearby…"

Chloe then looked over to check on Clark when he noticed he was no longer there.

"Where's Clark?" she said out loud when the sudden flew of rushing hair hit the back of her neck.

She turned around to see Clark had opened the emergency escape hatch and also noticed he was wearing a parachute ready to jump when he looked to her and shouted over the decompression.

"I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT LOIS!!...I WILL DIE BEFORE I GIVE UP ON HER!!"

Chloe didn't have a chance to protest as Clark forgone his fear of heights and jumped out of the plane with no fear as he plummeted from 30,000 feet and towards his destiny.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Meanwhile back at the fortress…

"Listen, Gramps"

"My name is Jor-El…"

"Yeah, Whatever…"

This had been the just a brief taste of what the past few hours as she had explored around the large fortress of solitude.

"…is there a food court around this place?"

The AI whose voice to her annoyance always followed her replied.

"You require sustenance?"

Lois stepped around expecting to speak to someone when she forgot he was a voice and only that.

"When you mean sustenance…please tell me you are referring to a cheeseburger?"

There was a flash of light behind her as she looked and saw a crystal table and what was on it made her smile.

On a crystal plate with a spray of lettuce and fries was a beautifully placed and tasty looking cheeseburger with all the trimmings as she quickly sat down and dug in.

"Thanks Jorrie…"

"My name is Jor-El…" The AI said this time with a raised tone.

Lois in that moment had a mouthful of burger in her mouth when she spoke.

"How…did…you…know…that…this was m…favourite…food…" saying between chewing.

Jor-El impressively analysed her speech through her distorted chewing and replied.

"When Kal-El is training in this fortress this is the sustenance that he finds more appropriate"

Lois smiled into the glass of water provided also on the table as she thought of there similar choice in meals.

"So you and Clark…do you get along with each other?"

"My Relationship with Kal-El is as your culture would call…Dysfunctional"

Lois was surprised by his statement.

"Why?"

Jor-El voice hinted with sadness in his reply.

"To Kal-El I will never be his true father…"

Lois immediately realised dropping the burger and said sombrely.

"Mr Kent…"

"You are correct…Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent in Kal-El's mind will always be his parents…however they have raised my son into the man he is today which I am very proud of…"

That's when Lois realised what the missing link into Clark and his biological father's relationship.

"Do you tell him?"

"Tell him what Miss Lane?"

"That you are proud of him? Do you love him?"

Jor-El immediately replied more insulted.

"I love my son very much…"

Lois then said with burger in her hand as the breakthrough was confirmed.

"Then maybe you need to tell Clark that now and again and maybe he will look at you at the father figure I know Clark has needed since Mr Kent passed away…"

"I will try that Lois Lane…thank you"

Lois nodded as she took a final bite out of her burger as Jor-El spoke once more.

"I can see now why my son has such strong feelings for you…"

Lois nearly choked on her food as she quickly looked up to nowhere in particular.

"You mind running that by me again because I swear you said that Clark had feelings for me…"

"You seemed to not realise the importance you are to Kal-El's life…"

Lois was now stuttering as she tried to put the information together.

"I am not that important to Clark…yes we work together…yes there is a whole office in the trenches spark thing…yes I would trust him with my life…but Clark doesn't feel that way about me…so all the more reason you shouldn't keep me here because I am not some special key to bring Clark back…"

She said with a tear running down her cheek.

"Lois Lane…in the 3 weeks of your absence I have tried as much as all of his companions have to reach behind the walls he has created around him since the events of Doomsday…but you have accomplished that within a day of your return because of the feelings you have for each other…such a bound between two people can never be broken no matter how difficult a situation is thrown in front of either person...so in answer to your reasoning Miss Lane…you are special in my sons life"

Lois was lost in her thoughts for a moment when she stood up and said with new found figure.

"What do I have to do?"

Jor-El replied with calmness at her sudden question.

"You must be patient you yourself will know when the time is right and what you will have to do…"

Lois accepted this for a moment but her inability to not speak for less than 5 seconds took over.

"So is there a jukebox in this joint?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The artic wind's effects ran down Clark's spine as he fought as hard as his mortal limbs allowed him to scour forward towards what he hoped was the fortress.

He had been walking for hours now which he now wasn't shore as his watch had frozen only an hour to landing with the help of his parachute.

There was also another issue he had to deal with.

He didn't even know if he was going the right direction but his heart was leading the way now as he felt deep down that the way he was walking to would lead him to Lois.

He knew in this current situation if he remained human his body would experience hypothermia sooner than he thought as the cold blizzard hit him hard making him fall backwards down the hill he was attempting to climb.

He rolled uncontrollably down till the incline levelled out and his body remained still as he said this out loud shivering through his tone.

"This…is…Impossible"

But as soon as he said that her voice came through to him as clear as day.

_Anything's possible Clark…_

He remembered those words she told him what felt like only yesterday as he began to move as he once more struggled to get to his feet.

"What if I can't find you?!" he spoke urgently as he was now on his knee's.

_I can look after myself Smallville_

"I didn't say you couldn't…Its just…I need you Lois…"

He didn't realise he was on his feet and beginning the perolous journey back up the steep hill while he was battling his inner conscious which was replaying words that Lois had told him that he could never truly forget.

_Of course you would…I'm the highlight of your life__…_

He was struggling once more as the artic gale blew hard against him but her voice was there as his anchor.

_Come on Smallville…Move It!!!_

Clark paced quickened as he was now virtually sprinting as fast as his tired legs would carry him.

He reached the peak and breathed in heavily as he was out of breath.

When he finally regained what composure he had left he spoke with a chattering smile.

"Thanks Lois…"

As he ran over the peak and down the other side of the small mountain as he heard her in his mind concluding.

_That's what I'm here for Smallville…one save at a time_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The Night had drawn in the artic and the fortress lights had dimmed to accommodate its surroundings in the moonlit night.

Inside the grand complex Lois had fell asleep on an ice pillar and was curled up very comfortable as Jor-El had increased the temperature to accommodate her sleeping form.

It had been now several hours since Lois had been transported to the fortress.

But the fortress sensors had silently triggered that was when the AI knew it was the moment that Lois Lane would indeed be the key.

The lights raised and Jor-El's voice began.

"It is time for fore fill your destiny Lois Lane…"

Lois rubbed her eyes groaning after being disturbed from her sleep.

"The floating voice said what?"

Before she could get a response she heard a commotion at the entrance of the fortress.

Looking towards it he immediately noticed a shadow coming into shape.

"Please tell me that's not a polar bear?"

But to her relief it wasn't as the shadow came to view but what it was made her heart skip a beat.

"L…L…Lois?" Clark spoke from the entrance of the Kryptonian castle shivering violently as his blue eyes met her hazel one's as he formed a smile before he collapsed to the floor.

"CLARK!!" she said running to his side as he now lay face up still shivering.

She quickly touched his hand and flinched at the cold contact as her other had touched his cheek.

"Oh my god Clark your freezing!!" she said as she began to take her coat off as he shivered a reply.

"Ne..Ne..Needed to find you…" his eyes never left hers as her grip on his cold hand was gripped tightly.

She was now down to her t-shirt and jeans as she through the coat to one side.

"…and your stupid un-powered hero complex decided to track the artic plains to find me?"

She then looked to see his eyes were wavering when she grabbed his face with both hands and ordered him.

"You better stay with me or I will kick your ass…I almost lost you once today…I am not loosing you again!!" she said with such underlining meaning as she went to work.

Lois proceeded to sit on his lap momentarily and laying her body over his as she wrapped her body as close on-top of his as she could.

"W. our you…doing?" Clark said confused as he felt her body against his which was extremely unexpected as her head rested on his chest as she began to use her hands to run over his body.

"I am giving you my body heat…it's the best way to warm you up because if I warm you up to fast your heart could stop…" she said continually feeding her heat into him.

"W. d. you learn that?" he said gently closing his eyes as through all his freezing limbs having her in his arms was worth it as she continued.

"Clark I grew up in the military I didn't just salute there you know…"

Clark hands came over her back with all his remaining strength and held her tightly.

"Well…I…I am glad y. did Lois…I am glad you were in my life…"

Lois smiled and snuggled closer to him when she rewound to his final sentence and said in his chest.

"Wait what do you mean…were?"

That's when Lois felt his grip fall from her and after a moment she looked to see that his eyes were closed and his head slack and his chest confirmed that he had stopped breathing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Clark!?" Lois said sitting from his chest still sat on his lap putting her finger against his throat and her own heart beat when she realised after a couple of seconds.

_No pulse…_

Lois now panicked as she immediately and with urgency with adrenalin ripped his shirt to expose his chest and abs which she tried to not admire but the fact that Clark was dieing.

"Come on Clark Stay With Me!!" she said as she started to pump with her to hands on his muscular chest after a few moments she without hesitation went to his lips and breathed all of her breath into him.

She quickly checked his pulse once more and still no rhythm made her repeat the process for a good 2 minutes.

She panted heavily as she quickly realised were she was as she looked once more at Clark's lifeless form as she still sat on his lap and shouted loudly across the fortress.

"JOR-EL!!!"

After a few moments there was no response from the grand hall and she shouted once more.

"JOR-EL PLEASE!! CLARK'S DIEING…YOUR SON IS DIEING PLEASE HELP HIM!!!"

She concluded with tears now rolling down her eyes and when there was no reply she looked down at a now pail lifeless Clark as she took knelt down over his face.

"Clark…" she said as she wept in defeat.

"…I don't know what to do…"

She now took his face in her hands and softly brushed his hair.

"Please don't leave me…there were things I never told you…that I need to tell you…"

That's when she realised that she needed to tell him now even though he was already gone as she spoke softly through the tears.

"Clark…I have never met anyone like you before…even though I now know you're from another galaxy doesn't matter because that was after I knew…you are the most kind and caring person I have ever known…I know I endlessly annoy you about it but its just my way of saying that I'm glad I get to be apart of that side of you…"

She knelt closer and was lowered to a whisper.

"The truth is that I wanted to be more apart of that side of you for a long time…I know the hole Oliver situation was messy but there you were that night you held me in your arms when Oliver left again I knew that the feelings I had for you were stronger than anything I had ever dreamed of…"

She felt the tears leaving her face and hitting his pale cheeks as she stroked his hair playing with his curls.

"I know I am good at words on certain things but this…this is so different…"

She picked up his limp hand and put it next to her chest.

"You touched my heart…more than you will ever know…"

She took a gulp as she felt her heart beating fast that she felt a frightening conclusion for her.

"What I'm trying to say is…"

She closed the distance between them and gently kissed his cold lips and then put her head across his chest, his heart as she slowly whispered as the tears fell across her face onto his chest.

"…I love you Clark…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Only a few moments had past since Lois Lane had admitted her feelings to a now lifeless Clark Kent, but to her it felt like an eternity.

She still lay her knees resting on either side of his hips and her body lay across his stomach as her head never left the top of his chest as she had closed her eyes as she wept.

_Thump…_

She didn't notice the noise at first because she was so upset.

_Thump…Thump…_

She opened her eyes almost blinded without leaving his chest she noticed that the crystals as far as her gaze could see were shining as bright as ever causing her to close her eyes once more.

_Thump…Thump_

_Thump…Thump_

That's when she realized the noise was not coming from the fortress, the noise was coming from Clark's chest.

_Thump…Thump_

_Thump…Thump_

_Thump…Thump_

Lois then felt her head start to rise and fall ever so slowly.

She quickly sat up still sitting on his lap as she put her hand across his chest and felt the one thing she thought she would never hear again.

His heartbeat…

But the moments that would follow felt like a dream…

Clark's eyes slowly opened daisy for a moment but his eyes locked on hers for a moment.

Lois mouth lay partially open from shock, but even that wasn't as shocking as what happened next.

Clark had pushed himself with her still in his lap as his knees pushed up to support her back.

In that time he had used both of his hands and rapped them around her shoulders and leaned the remainder of the space between them as his lips crashed into hers.

Lois blinked a couple of times trying to get a sense of reality but this was happening Clark was kissing her but it only those couple of blinks to get her feeling back as she pushed her lips onto his more as all of the frustrated passion was fuelled in the kiss.

Lois hands immediately went to the side of his face as she felt tears leave her cheeks once more as she had never felt so complete in her life the moment his lips had met hers for the very first true time.

Clark's hands went from her shoulders to either side of her waste and gripped them with hunger and Lois knew how much her feelings were equally shared.

Clark had never felt so alive in his life he finally had the women of his dreams in his arms and he couldn't be happier as they fought for dominance in this embrace that's when Clark decided to take command.

Lois eyes reopened momentarily when she realised Clarks tongue was grazing her lips begging to gain entry.

Clark's relief when she had finally granted access as his tongue delved into her mouth and playfully touched Lois's which made a small moan escape her lips which made him need her more.

Lois couldn't believe she actually moaned into Clark's mouth but his tongue was creating electricity around her she had never been kissed truly like this before as there tongues grazed one another's once more causing another surge of electricity between them.

This kiss lasted for a few minutes until logic and reality of there fact and need to breath came into the equation.

There lips slowly separated but there eyes met once more as Clark said with so much meaning and passion that she had ever heard him say before.

"I love you Lois…" as he placed the softness yet thoughtful kiss on her forehead as he brought her in for a hug which she gladly took and rested her head on his chest once more gratefully hearing his heartbeat in a slow yet beautiful rhythm as she said breathlessly.

"I love you to Smallville…"

They both smiled as they sat in the same position as the night was drawing in.

But they both knew a new dawn was about to rise and they would face it…together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

A day had passed and the brand new couple were sitting on the sofa watching some tv.

Lois and Clark were lying on the sofa together she of course on-top resting her head on his chest as he lay underneath supporting her waste with his hands as there jigsaw was complete as they fit together perfectly.

"You know…" Lois said snuggling up to Clark closer as they still stared at the television.

"…I could get use to this"

Clark looked at her kissing her hair as he stroked her back gently and replied.

"Me to…"

They sat there for a few minutes before Lois spoke once more.

"So Jor-El…he said that having a relationship with me wouldn't interfere with your destiny…"

Clark chuckled as he hugged her tightly.

"Lois you are my destiny…"

"Smooth Kent"

"Thank You Lane"

They smiled simultaneously as they sat in silence for a few more minutes until Lois thought for a moment.

"I'm just going to freshen up I'll be right back…"

She sat up as she kissed him once more on the lips and went to her bedroom.

Clark sat there in complete happiness as he was with the girl he loved with all his heart he couldn't truly think what could make this moment any more perfect.

"Oh…Clark…" A very unorthodox yet familiar sexy tone came from the other side of the room as he sat up on his elbows to see over the couch and nearly choked on his breath at what he saw.

There was his new girlfriend, his soul mate attired out in a very familiar black leather tight outfit with matching black cape and seductive masked covering her eyes.

"Lois!?"

She waved a finger through her leather gloves and the words she repeated like she did a couple of months before.

"Lois…Who's Lois?...I'm Stilleto…" she said with a seductive smile as she placed her hands on her curvy hips in a sexy pose.

Clark felt a huge lump from his throat as he found it hard to swallow as she stepped as she walked around the couch as she stalked her prey.

"I'm looking for a Big…Bad…Blur…have you seen him around?"

Clark took a few seconds to get his big brain working to realise she meant him as her finger trailed across his shoulder blade.

He shot up and stepped away from her at a distance and spoke with a wicked smile.

"Ive always wanted to do this in-front of you…"

In a flash Clark spun around and now faced her no longer wearing his flannel shirt and jeans but his black trench coat and t-shirt with his house of El shield engraved in the centre as he approached her in his blur costume.

"Are you…The…Sexy Stiletto?"

He said now only centremetres from her as she said with a cock of her head so that her lips were in line with his as she concluded.

"You will have to find out…" she said with a wink.

Clark just watch her in her leather costume and concluded.

"Aye Aye Sailor…" as he grabbed the corner of his coat and wrapped it around Lois as they embraced with a destiny's kiss.


End file.
